1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging equipment and, more specifically, to a system for applying literature, such as folded matter, to the outside of a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers used in the marketplace often must be accompanied by more information than can be given on the label. Information as to the contents of the container, such as the proper administration of required doses or the effects of longterm use of the content, is therefore often placed on a folded miniature packet known as an outsert. The outsert is, by definition, secured onto the outside of the container.
Unfortunately, there is no known commercially available equipment which can readily convert a standard labeling machine head into an outsert applying system. Outsert applying machines and labeling machine heads are both available individually, but no single head exists that can accomplish both of these applications.
Furthermore, the known outsert applying machines have a number of problems. Web breaks are a constant problem. Tension of the web is critical because too much tension causes web breaks, while not enough tension will cause the web to sag. For an unwind assembly to operate with proper tension, the web ordinarily must be sent around an idle roller before it goes to a dancer arm. The unwind roller and the dancer arm work in unison and are connected together by a belt fastened to an eccentric cam at the base. As the web pulls the dancer arm down, tension of the belt of the unwind roller is relieved, allowing the unwind roller to spin in a manner that lets the web feed. After the web feeds, the dancer arm is swung back to its original position by an extension spring connected to its arm and the base of the machine. When it returns, the belt tightens up around the unwind roller, acting as a brake, and thus preventing unraveling of the tape. However, it is impossible to utilize the above type of slack take-up mechanism in the present invention because one side of the web is coated with an adhesive.
In order to use adhesive-coated webs in outsert applying machines, other companies may use expensive selfmotorized, electro-mechanical mechanisms to maintain constant tension as the web feeds through the system.
Removing the outsert from a magazine hopper and placing it on the web consistently is another requirement. Other companies may use a reciprocating or rotary mechanism that takes the outsert out of a hopper using a vacuum, turns the outsert at an angle of 90.degree. with respect to the web, and then releases the vacuum, thus adhering the outsert to the web. However, this type of mechanism does not apply the outsert to the web with consistent accuracy, and must be rebuilt frequently due to constant mechanical wear.
Another problem is unwanted adhesive buildup on the drive roller of the outsert applying machine. Ordinarily, outserts are spaced about 1/16" apart on the web. After the outsert is removed from the web and applied to a container, a small amount of an adhesive remains on the web until it comes in contact with the drive roller. Build-up of adhesive on the drive roller causes machine stoppage due to clean up.
Outserts may also be applied to containers using glue machines. The outserts are removed from a hopper and placed on a rotary drum. The drum holds the outserts by vacuum and is rotated to a station that applies glue to the back of the outsert. The drum is then rotated to another station where the outsert is applied directly onto a container. This method of applying an outsert to the container, however, is messy and inaccurate.